Challenging
by Naidoo
Summary: When Morgan challenges Penelope, she is only too happy to accept. ONESHOT. Smut


_A/N: Apparently I can't even go a night without posting something. I feel like quite a junkie now actually. LOL The good thing is that this is a oneshot. And I got the idea reading a recent issue of Cosmo - what else? I wonder whether they are aware of the impact they have on our fanfiction sometimes? LOL _

Ever since they started dating several months ago Morgan and Penelope had been challenging other one, curious to find out how far they could push each other's buttons.

And honestly the last comment he made last night wasn't even meant as a challenge. It was just a comment, a question really, like they had been throwing them at each other way before they started dating. It was something that transitioned over flawless into their dating life. Teasing, flirting, touching. It was like they actually had been dating ever since they met each other all these years ago.

They had dinner in some corner restaurant like so very often and somehow their conversation had been going towards sex. Of course. It was their favorite past time activity. And they had open discussions about what, how, when often. Very often. Penelope hadn't been very talkative about it when they started dating, but realized soon that it was for her advantage to talk and share. And tell him exactly what she wanted.

"You know, we should somehow do something new, different," she said, making him raise an eyebrow. He knew she didn't think they were boring or that their sex life lacked something. Hell, they did probably every position known to mankind. Twice.

"Why don't you just invent something new then?" he teased her, seeing her sitting back in her chair and looking at him intensely. Never a good sign. That usually meant she was up to something.

Three days later he was none the wiser and had actually half forgotten about it again. Until tonight. When she canceled their dinner with a text message. Something she usually never did. She just told him to be at her place instead. She had asked to leave the office earlier today and he had been out on a case all day. They hadn't even seen each other really. And the closer he now came towards her apartment complex the more curious he became. They always joked that she should just move in with him, since she spent most of her time at his place anyway. In the last month, if not even the last two, she actually hadn't been at her apartment at all.

He had a key to her place. Just as she had one to his. So he let himself in – noticing there certainly was something going on. He had a feeling for this by now. Something exciting was about to happen. After having dated Penelope for a while now he started somehow developing a sixth sense for her and when she had something planned.

"Penelope?" he asked into the rather dimly lit apartment.

"Stop where you are and close your eyes, baby," came her answer from somewhere around the kitchen.

"Wanna tell me what this is about?" Morgan as curiously.

"Have you closed your eyes yet?" Penelope asked back.

"Yes," he smiled, deciding to go along and see where this would lead. A few moments later he heard steps and then something soft was placed over his eyes.

"Extend your hands," she all of a sudden said, and it sounded more like a command come to think of it.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours, baby?" he asked, extending his hands nevertheless.

He felt something cold and metallic around his wrists. Was she handcuffing him? That thought certainly had its effect on him. And all of a sudden his jeans seemed just that much tighter. This could only be good.

"I just follow your suggestion," she cooed innocently. "I invent a new position. Or well… technically I just improve an already existing one. And I wouldn't call it position either," she mused, which made Morgan grin. "You know what?" she all of a sudden asked after a few moments passed. "Never mind. Just … enjoy."

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to enjoy, but well… if that is your request…" he laughed.

A moment later he felt Penelope coming closer, pushing herself softly against him and therefore pushing him further back, until his back hit the door. Before he even could do or wonder about anything, he felt her hands on his wrists, pulling them upwards. She let go of his wrists, but surprisingly for him he couldn't move them. They stayed up, hocked to something. He pulled a bit, making sure they really were fixed to something, but nada. He felt like he could rattle for a while and still stand like this. Just then he remembered the hock Penelope had on the back of her front door. Clever.

Her hands were on his jeans just a few seconds later. Oh, this was going to be good.

She made quick work of his pants, pushing them down together with his boxers in one swift motion. He kind of expected the first sort of contact any minute now but she apparently had other plans. He felt his dress shirt ripped open, hearing buttons flying everywhere and just made him even harder. If that was even possible. Someone certainly was on a roll tonight. He felt her hands rummage all over his torso, letting her fingers brush softly over skin, taunting a nipple here, pinching a bit of skin there. Oh, yeah, she was out to tease him.

And due to the blindfold over his eyes this all just felt so much better, so much more intense. Hi senses were in overdrive, trying to catch every little detail, every little action, trying to predict what she would be up to next. Every touch felt twice as good and triple as stimulating.

When she kissed him once again, she pushed herself into him, pressing every bit of her body against his, leaving not one inch between them. She wanted to show him that she was in control tonight. That she called the shots. She loved him a bit helpless every now and then. Usually he was the one who initiated everything, who seduced her, who made sure she was well taken care of in every possible way.

She slowly kissed her way down, starting at his lips and moving gradually down his chin, neck, over his Adam's apple, criss-cross from on collarbone to the other, down his ribcage, over his toned abs, lower, lower until he thought she finally reach his very prominent proof of arousal that was greeting her. But she just moved past, making him groan for a moment. Her lips moved down his legs, over his toned thighs, to his knees, where she changed to the other leg of his and kissed her way back up. Morgan wasn't _entirely_ sure how long he would be able to stand this sweet for of torture. Her hands were drawing circles on the back of his thighs and ass. She was driving him crazy, slowly and deliberately. And he loved every minute of it.

And then… all of a sudden, he felt it. Felt her soft and wet lips.

He could imagine her just perfectly, how she was kneeling on front of him, having his butt-cheeks in a firm grip and working him, humming along to it. And that was something else about Penelope. She hummed while doing what she did. This usually made him smile and somehow distracted him enough .

He could imagine her blond curls bouncing up and down around her head. He saw her dark, red, ruby lips around his arousal.

"Oh God… woman … what … what you do … to me..." she heard him moaning a few times already, breathing, groaning. Penelope noticed how hard it seemed for him to say anything really. And that was always a good sign.

She heard him moan, her name on his lips a few moments later and every time she heard her name coming from his lips when he came it gave her another wave of pleasure all over. It pleased her, knowing she got him to that point, that she was the one who held control over his pleasure and release.

Getting up from her position the first thing she did was removing the blind fold and kissing Derek deeply, with passion, consuming him nearly. He responded, she heard him yanking at the handcuffs again, trying to use his hands for this kiss but remembering too late that he was restrained. She heard him groan in frustration as well as pleasure.

"Happy anniversary, baby," she whispered, once she let go of his lips, getting on her toes, to remove the chain that was linking the cuffs from the hook on her door.

"Happy anniversary to you, too, gorgeous," he smiled, before lifting his arms up, and around her, holding her with his hands still cuffed. "Expect my revenge…" he laughed, seeing her grin at him.

This sounded like a challenge. A challenge she was only too happy to see where it would take them.

***-*-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
